


Chaotic Tranquility

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: It's strangely pleasant,I muse, this chaotic tranquility of mine.





	

** Chaotic Tranquility **

 

It's strangely pleasant,  
I muse, as screams erupt.  
And a smile creeps upon my face,  
As red roses bloom across flesh.  
  
It's strangely pleasant,  
I muse, as pleas escaped frozen lips.  
And a giggle betrays me,  
As trembling fingers reach out.  
  
It's strangely pleasant,  
I muse, as a rattling cough escapes.  
And a siren rings out,  
As a fluttering pulse halts.  
  
It's strangely pleasant,  
I muse, as the door breaks down.  
And They run inside,  
As roses continue to bloom.  
  
It's strangely pleasant,  
I muse, looking down at the Body.  
And catch sight of the shining silver,  
As I breath out a sudden cold breeze.  
  
It's strangely pleasant,  
I muse, this chaotic tranquility of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
